Teen Sherlock
by TriceyandSusan
Summary: Teen!Lock


On January 6th Sherlock Holmes was born. He grew up with his older brothers James, Mycroft Holmes, who was seven years his senior, and his mother. Eventually his other siblings William and Violet came around but Sherlock was always the one to stand out. It started when he was eight years old trying to solve the case of a little boy who drowned. Of course no one believed him being only a boy of eight years old. As he grew up his mother and siblings noticed him distancing himself from children of his age expect one boy, Jim Moriarty. The two boys seemed to share common interests in mysterious things. When Jim would spend the night at the Holmes house, which was very often as he disliked his own home, Mrs. Holmes would often hear them up late discussing the things they heard on the police radio. Mycroft would sometimes get stuck taking his dear brother Sherlock to work with him so he could see official government business. "It's good for him!" Mrs. Holmes would say. "He's so smart I'm sure he could help out somehow." And really he did. By the time Sherlock was 15 he managed to help his brother get closer to actually being the government. "Wow how amazing would that be?" Jim said to his friend one day as they were sitting in Sherlock's room listening to the police radio. "To run the government, to have an IRON fist on Great Britain, wouldn't that be like a dream come true?" Sherlock merely rolled his eyes writing down a few things in his little black book about the things he heard on the radio to later reference. "Sounds dull, who would want to run the government other than my dull brother? I'm telling you I've been going to that place for YEARS and it's about as interesting as counting the number of ashes that fall off your cigarette." He said pulling his own pack out of the desk drawer and his cigarette lighter. As he lit the thing he threw both to Jim who caught it swiftly. "Sherlock, you and I have different perspectives of power, I like that." Sherlock gave a stiff laugh. "Your just complementing me because I give you cigarettes and let you smoke in my room. ." Jim laughed silently and both the boys sat in the room smoking. Sherlock wasn't very popular in high school; really his only friend was Jim. He was very advanced for his age and often found he was passing his classes with no effort. In no time flat he could answer questions from the book that required over an hour for other students and deduce a girl about her family problems leaving her cry in the bathroom. His Junior year of high school Sherlock wore black rimmed glasses with his curly hair slightly long but short enough to where he could move It out of his eyes and only have a single curl lay on his forehead. Jeans and an plain gray t-shirt was his usual wear. A dark blue scarf around his neck and a black coat seemed to be the thing that really made people swoon. There was a girl, whom Jim had a huge crush on, named Molly Hooper. He swooned after her buying her flowers, chocolates and gifts of high price. Sherlock often had to pay Jim's worth of cigarettes. Molly seemed to shy away from Jim until one day she finally talked to him. "Jim?" she asked him one day. Jim smiled nervously. "Yes Molly?" She looked down at her feet. "I was wondering if you could ask Sherlock if he likes me." "What?" he said unbelievingly. "Sherlock, he's really cute and well smart. I've got a thing for that you know?" Jim ran away embarrassed and hurt. He ran to Sherlock, who was in the men's bathroom sneaking a smoke, and yelled that somehow Sherlock tricked Molly into having her like Sherlock more than him. "Please," Sherlock said rolling his eyes. "Like I would want your low self-esteem, pasty skinned, idiot girlfriend!" "DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT HER." Jim yelled angry. "I know you, you did it! Somehow you did it!" "Please Jim just take a smoke." Sherlock said holding his pack out. Jim knocked them out of his hand and they hit the ground. In anger he stomped on them, making them completely unusable. "I'll get you Sherlock, one day it'll be the death of us. Both of us." Jim ran out angry with a grudge against Sherlock that would literally stay with him till death. Sherlock just shrugged and pulled out a skull from his bag. "Loon's I'm telling you skully, why would I of all people want his girlfriend?" He laughed slightly and put the skull back into his bag. After that day Sherlock thought nothing of that day and eventually forgot about Jim Moriarty. Sherlock graduated top of his class but simply skipped graduation to be at home with his mother having smoke fill the flat as both he and his mother smoked together. Sherlock grew up solving cases and helping the police. He moved into 221B and his Watson. Everything was content until his first case with John. A Study in Pink, Is what John would call it and make Sherlock roll his eyes into the back of his head, he heard the name again. Moriarty, the name echoed in his head as he tried to remember. Sherlock eventually did remember Jim but didn't tell a soul, not even his John. In the end Jim Moriarty was right about at least one thing, his grudge was the death of both Sherlock Holmes and Jim Moriarty


End file.
